The Boss Secret Romance (VikyuuOmegaverse)
by IzzieLestrange
Summary: dos deconocidos, una noche en comun y sus vidas dan un giro al encontrarse tres años despues. Au basado un poco en My secret romance Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mitsurou Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y el estudio Mappa


Rechazado ¿otra vez?

Bajo las luces de neón se podía observar a un joven omega azabache llegar de manera apresurada a la mesa donde el resto de sus amigos se encontraban, se supone que se vería ahí con varios pero al llegar tarde solo lo esperaban sus dos mejores amigos, el chico portaba un semblante un tanto desairado ya que por cuarta vez había sido rechazada su postulación como pasante de nutricionista en una escuela infantil.

-¿otra vez te rechazaron? -Pregunto una alfa castaña un tanto animada por el alcohol ingerido, mientras observaba a su mejor amigo de la infancia

-si paso otra vez, ya no sé qué hacer para terminar mis prácticas- se escuchó provenir del chico pelinegro

-pero te atreviste a venir vestido así- dijo un chico omega de piel canela mientras señalaba todo el atuendo de su amigo- seguro fue por eso

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestimenta Phichit?

-te señalare cada una de las cosas que están mal en ese vestuario

1- es tres veces más grande que la talla que eres

2- el color es demasiado opaco ya que eso alguna vez fue negro

3- está fuera de temporada

4- no se aprecian tus atributos naturales y créeme eso da muchos puntos

5- fuiste a una entrevista para pasantía no a un funeral

Mañana mismo nos vamos a ir de compras quieras o no.- dijo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios y le daba un largo trago

-No te preocupes tanto tendrás otras oportunidades, ahora solo disfruta de este momento de que estamos todos juntos y de esta horrible música- pronuncio la alfa mientras abrazaba al pequeño azabache

-Gracias Yukko y también a ti Phichit- dijo en un tono apagado

En lugar del mismo club nocturno se encontraban un trio de alfas

-Masumi explícame cual es la razón del porque la música es horrible- dijo un alfa de cabellera plateada.

-La razón es que el muy idiota contrato a un Dj poco fiable que le cancelo a último minuto- dijo un rubio un tanto enojado al ver que sus posibles clientes comenzaban a abandonar el local

-Masumi controla a tu alfa- el peligris apunto con una sonrisa

-Pero no fue mi culpa que cancelara, solo no llego a la ciudad a tiempo hasta dentro de dos horas llega, pero ya puse unas mezclas pero ya saben que no soy bueno en esas cosas- dijo preocupado tomándose del cabello de la frustración

-pero no sé preocupen aquí esta Viktor el salvador del dia, vamos a la cabina de audio y haremos que se ponga a bailar hasta el que no sabe- el rubio aun miraba con duda a su roomie era bueno en muchas cosas pero jamás pensó que pudiera girarla de DJ, de los amplificadores salio un sonido horrible.- sali con un omega Dj en mi viaje a madrid.

-Perdón ahora si todos a bailar- si al parecer el peligris podría ser DJ- Disfruten del resto de la noche-

-Vamos a bailar chicos- dijo una muy animada Yukko jalando de las manos a Yuuri y Phichit

-Los alcanzo en un momento- dijo el azabache mientras observaba la única copa que tenia en la mesa bebiéndola de golpe cuando sus amigos se alejaron y como era barra libre pidió copa tras copa ya que era noche de barra libre ara omegas y se las bebió como si fuesen agua.

-¡essh hooraa de baiiilaaarrr!- dijo un entonado Yuuri y creyéndose el rey de la pista la tomo y se volvió el centro de atención ya que sus prendas salían desperdigadas por todos lados hasta quedar solo en unos boxers negros, calcetines del mismo tono y su corbata, llamando la atención de todos los alfas presentes incluyendo a uno que lo observaba desde un cristal tras la cabina del DJ pero solo uno tuvo el valor de ir a retarlo ya que el siempre era el rey de la pista

Oro contra ónix, dos cuerpos sudorosos en una barra dando un tremendo espectáculo, un animado omega grabando todo a su paso y un par de alfas incomodos observando lo que la pareja de uno de ellos estaba haciendo en la pista, el alfa platinado al baja de la cabina un torbellino azabache se estampo contra su torso, abrazándolo y estrujándolo era el mismo omega que hace unos momentos estaba bailando con su mejor amigo pero ahora llevaba una camisa blanca puesta y el cabello realmente revuelto y una corbata en la cabeza simulando una corona que Chris le había subido.

-¡Sheee miii Alfaa! ¡Shee Miooo!- decía mientras restregaba su cuerpo con el del alfa de larga cabellera

-¡SUFICIENTE!- se escucho el rugido de una alfa bastante pequeña y alterada al tratar de controlar a su amigo ya que estaba sobre pasando sus limites -¡YUU NOS VAMOS!- dijo usando su voz de alfa mientras jalaba a Yuuri y este solo decía adiós con la mano a un anonadado alfa

-Adioshhh Alfa Bonito- dijo cuando seguía siendo arrastrado y un animado Phichit seguía grabando con celular en mano

-Esto valdrá oro por la mañana- dijo entre risas mientras el trio salía un atolondrado alfa observaba la puerta cerrarse dudando en seguir al omega y sus amigos a la entrada, pero el chico no se die cuenta en que momento un periodista malicioso de esos de la sección de chismes de las revistas le tomo fotos con el omega sobre él.

Yukko estaba al volante mientras un Phichit algo alterado trataba de mantener a un Yuuri necio que se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad cada que Phichit se lo ponía.

-No podemos dejarlo asi, mañana se va a sentir miserable con lo que hizo hoy-

-lo sé pero ¿tu departamento? ¿El mío? ¿El de él?

-el más cercano es el de él- dijo un exasperado Phichit que no le quedó más remedio que abrazar al azabache ya que ahora trataba de abrir la puerta del auto en movimiento.

Al llegar edificio del departamento de Yuuri, fue una odisea tratar de hacer que subiera al ascensor ya que se estaba comportando como un infante. Al momento de entrar al departamento pudieron percatarse de la pila de facturas por pagar y de que al departamento le faltara poco para que el depósito venciera.

-Mañana será otro dia Yuu-

\- y estaremos contigo- dijeron antes de cerrar los ojos, mientras lo abrazaban.

Despertó por el aroma de los huevos que se estaban preparando en la cocina.

-¿Cómo amanecieron mis lindos omegas?

-¡mmmhhhh!- se escuchó por parte de uno de los pelinegros

-¡Shhhhh! – dijo el otro mientras aún seguía abrazado de su mejor amigo como si fuera un Koala abrazado de su árbol favorito

-el desayuno ya está servido y Yuu tienes correspondencia, al parecer es de Minako- eso hizo levantar de un solo golpe al pobre chico con resaca ya se la curaría después, cada que recibía algo físico de Minako era porque se iba a casar como las dos veces anteriores, tal vez Minako no fuera la mujer que le dio la vida pero si lo había criado como suyo ya que su madre murió al darle a luz y su padre al no soportar la ausencia de la otra parte de su lazo no pudo sobrevivir por mucho tiempo sin Hiroko, aunque se casó con Minako para darle una estabilidad a Yuuri jamas la marco como su omega y eso no fue suficiente murió sin saber que sería padre por segunda vez, Minako se hizo cargo de los dos bebés, aunque esta es la tercera vez que recibía una invitación de boda con anterioridad ya se había casado con dos betas diferentes de los cuales se separó al poco tiempo y Yuuri temía que esta vez terminara como las ocasiones anteriores, con el sobre perla en las manos los ojos de Yuuri no se podían despegar de las letras doradas que lo decoraban y aun con el sobre en sus manos su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al contestar solo pudo pronunciar lo siguiente –¿Unión alfa/omega?- pero solo pudo escuchar -¡YUURIIIIIIII! Mi pequeño, no te puedes negar esta vez te quiero aquí conmigo en mi boda aparte asi te distraes un poco de lo que sucedió con la entrevista- Yuuri siempre se ha preguntado como esta mujer sabe de todo –Pero ¿otra boda Okasan? –

-Olvida eso y ven a divertiré un poco será en un hotel exclusivo junto al mar, también podras comer todo el Katsudon que quieras pero ven mi pequeño-

-esta bien ¿cuándo será?

-el sábado

-Minako estamos a miércoles

-tienes tiempo

-ok

-te quiero

-también te quiero- y colgó soltando un suspiro, se encamino a la pequeña mesa de su departamento donde dos personas ya se habían comenzado a comer

-¿Malas noticias Yuu?- pregunto un aun adormilado Phichit y con los cachetes inflados por la comida

-Minako se volverá a casar este sábado, les pediría apoyo moral pero sé que tienen planes para ustedes y yo tengo que encontrar otro departamento- dijo llevándose una tostada a la boca

-puedes venir conmigo, no creo que a Takeshi le moleste-

-o conmigo, shabes que shiempre hay un dugar pada ti en mi departamento- menciono el chico hámster con las mejillas repletas de comida

-chicos los amo con todo mi corazón pero no creo que estar ocupando un lugar en sus departamentos sea lo mejor para nosotros- con una sonrisa forzada

-de cual forma hoy saldremos a comprarte un atuendo para la boda de Minako-

-Chicos, lo les había dicho esto pero tendré un cachorro con Takeshi- una un tanto sonrojada alfa le menciono a sus amigos- trate de decírselos ayer pero con todo lo que paso y el espectáculo de montado aquí por nuestro pequeño Yuu, ya no pude y hoy le propondré matrimonio ya tengo todo listo- dijo aún más sonrojada de lo que estaba, para nadie era un secreto que Yukko estaba perdidamente enamorada de su omega, aunque no parecieran la típica pareja Alfa/Omega ya que ella era muy pequeña comparada con los otros alfas y sus amigos solían compararla con una pequeña hada.

-¿y no se enojó porque te quedaste con nosotros?-Pregunto un muy asustado Phichit, el sabia de la fiereza de los alfas pero conocía mucho mejor el temperamento de los omegas en cinta, ellos eran mucho peores y más territoriales que los mismos alfas

-en realidad no, le dije lo que sucedió y como ha estado con las hormonas muy elevadas se enoja cuando me ve y según el ginecólogo, esto le durare aproximadamente dos meses, hoy tenemos consulta y le harán una ecografía para ver el desarrollo del embrión. Pero el mismo me dijo que mientras él no me llame para que lo vea en estos primeros dos meses mejor que ni me le acerque- es poco común que un omega embarazado aparte a su alfa, su embarazo debe ser poco común para que sus hormonas estén tan revolucionadas.- pero si deja a omegas estar cerca de el-

-yo también tengo algo que decirles chicos, aceptaron mi postulación para la beca en el extranjero y me quieren ahí en 6 meses, por eso Yuu, seamos roomies de que me queda aquí y después te puedes quedar con el departamento ya que yo no lo usare mas- dijo un apenado Phichit, ya que sabía que su mejor amigo había sido rechazado hacia menos de 24 horas.

-felicidades Phi-

-me alegro por ustedes chicos, es verdad pero por el momento no puedo brincar de felicidad, de hecho no puedo brincar ¿Qué me paso ayer?

-bueno eso es fácil de explicar, toma ve lo con tus propios ojos- dijo Phichit pasándole el celular

El rostro de Yuuri se desdencajo completamente, no podía creer que había hecho todas esas cosas, le bailo a un extraño alfa y bailo con otro alfa extraño, aunque Phichit no grabo las caras de esos alfas y eso era hasta ciero punto bueno

-¡¿LE PEDI A UN ALFA QUE FUERA MIO?!- En su rostro se denotaba terror absoluto

-si pero te saque de ahí antes de que pasaras a decir mas cosas a mas personas, aunque te trataste de salir del auto.

-en la vida vuelvo a tomar tanto, siento que el mundo esta a mi espalda como Atlas- dijo un demanijado japonés.

Después de eso el desayuno siguió su curso tranquilo y los omegas se despidieron de la alfa que estaba por ir a proponerle matrimonio a un irritable omega.

_Miercoles_

-Ha dicho que si- se podía escuchar por el auricular del teléfono donde dos omegas celebraban la noticia de que su mejor amiga se casaba con su destinado. –Me caso en un mes, y ustedes serán mis padrinos, dejo solo quería informales eso, es nuestro turno en el consultorio

_jueves_

-son trillizos, son tres cachorros, tendré una camada de cachorros- dijo una alfa un tanto en shock – tendremos trillizos, muchas bocas que alimentar, esa era la razón por la cual sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas

-Yuuri págame, acabas de perder una apuesta- Dijo mientras Yuuri se dirigía a su habitación en busca de lo que tenía que pagarle a Phichit

-ten aquí- dijo el azabache mientras le entregaba una foto de cuando era bebé en un traje de cerdito. – solo no la hagas publica

-¿apostaron a mis cachorros?- la alfa seguía en shock

-más bien apostamos a que serían más de uno, Yuu dijo que serían gemelos y yo le dije que serían trillizos

-Felicidades Yukko, sé que serás feliz con tu nueva familia, tendrás una camada y un esposo en muy poco tiempo.

Y así se quedaron festejando con una copa de vino los acontecimientos futuros que llegarian dentro de poco.

_Viernes_

-llego tarde, llego tarde- decia un pelinegro mientras corria para subirse al autobus que estaba cerrando sus puertas, ese autobus que lo llevaria al complejo en el que Minako se casaria, esperando que esta fuera la ultima vez.


End file.
